


A Very Quiet Argument

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire have both lost their voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Quiet Argument

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://attackofthechewenod.tumblr.com/post/55212881553/beesarealiens-attackofthechewenod-i-saw-a) tumblr post.

_Oh shut up_  says the quirk in Enjolras’s eyebrow and the scrunched frown across his mouth.  

Grantaire’s smirk says  _Not talking_.

Enjolras turns his head, sighs, then coughs because his throat’s too sore to even  _sigh_ properly.  This is terrible, he thinks to himself.  He’s stuck with no voice and Grantaire, who also has no voice, is never going to let him live this one down.

The others are carrying on the meeting as normal, but Enjolras has long since stopped paying attention, in favor of this intense, silent argument he’s having with Grantaire.

Fondness plays over the other man’s face for a moment, a twitch of something softer in his smile.  Enjolras isn’t sure how to translate that.

So he sits and fumes some more.

After a long moment, Grantaire’s hand steals across the table, brushing two fingers intently across the bone in Enjolras’s right wrist.   _Look_.

Enjolras looks, follows Grantaire’s fingers as they pull back and gesture to a napkin that Grantaire’s been doodling on the whole time.  It’s a little cartoon of him, with frazzled hair and too-big eyes.  Doodle!Enjolras looks like the world is ending and he’s fed up with it.

 _I’m not that bad_ , he insists, frowning again.

Grantaire glances away, then laughs creakily before flinching and bringing his hand to his throat.  Enjolras gives him his most deadpan  _That served you right_  expression he can muster.

 _Aww, come on_.  That’s what the mischief in Grantaire’s eyes say, mixed with the overdramatic downturn of his mouth and the way he cocks his head.

Enjolras puts his head down on the table.   _What did I do to deserve this?_


End file.
